Whatever It Takes
by xoamyxo3
Summary: “You got to make it up to her, show her how much she really means to you!” I crumbled to the hard ground and cupped my head in my hands, “How? How can I do that, she won’t even look at me,” LP,please give it a try


Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes**- by xoamyxo3

lyrics by lifehouse

**Summary-** A Lyric fan fiction, taking place after the fateful night, Lucas tells Peyton he hates her. The finale never happened. This is what I think should happen have this episode. After struggling so hard to get the man she loved with all her heart back, Peyton Sawyer was shattered to pieces by three words. She did anything, and everything she could to tell Lucas how much she still loved him, but he told her otherwise. He told her he hated her. She has decided to give up. He has broken her so badly before, but that was her last string, Peyton is done fighting. What will Lucas do now that he realizes that he can't live without her? What will he do when he realizes that he may be too late, that now matter what he says he may have lost her forever. He will do _whatever it takes to turn this around._

**A/N- **Hey everyone! This is my first L/P fan fiction, and also my first One Tree Hill fan fiction. I felt it was hard to grasp the character completely… to me I don't know why but the dialoged doesn't sound like the character. Maybe it is just me over thinking it, but please do give me feedback on this story!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Whatever It Takes**

**Chapter One- This is on you**

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way_

I stand on my home away from home, the river court, thinking of my past. The emotions I had undergone in this one place were too many to list. This cement has had more than basketballs dribbled on it, tears had been shed, laughs have been shared, and love has been blossomed. In this one place friends have given guidance, and taken care of each other. This river court has given me the greatest and the most awful memories of my life, it is where I have solved all my problems before but I don't think I can solve this certain crisis. I had always had a crush on Peyton Sawyer. From my earliest years I would sit on this pavement and watch her pass by, hoping someday she would come to me. Hoping someday life would have meaning because she was in it. My life had been turned upside down as for one day when she drove into my world. We drove through all different kinds of road blocks that broke both our hearts, but somehow we both always came together in the end. At nearly nineteen years old I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. She was the one that stole my heart and would not return it until the day I close my eyes for the last time. We were destined to be together, but complications rose when we discovered that our thoughts were distant from the others. That year after high school, we had drifted apart so much. I had thought the only way to keep us together was a ring. We were too young. She said someday, someday we would get married but we just needed to wait, wait and see. I wanted that some_day _to be to_day_. That night I was a jackass. That night I let the love of my life go and I was too stubborn to realize it until now. I am so in love with Peyton, but over the past three years I had been lying to myself, my friends, and my family. I told all I was over her, but she had my heart, no matter what I told myself. It broke my heart, it tore hers to shreds after coming home, and telling me how much she still loved me…and I ignored it. She struggled so hard, and I pushed away. I rejected anything she said to me, and I cut the last thread by saying three words I could never take back. Three words that have shown me that without Peyton Sawyer in my life I am bitter and in complete. She showed me what love truly is, and when she is not here I am not being who I am. I am being a lifeless idiot who tells the woman he loves with all his heart, he hates her.

I see Nathan and Jamie drive up in their jet black Land Rover to the court. I have been trying to stay low key and unheard of since that fateful, drunken night I said those three words. Knowing my friends, I know they have a feeling that something is up. They know something is wrong, from either my absentee or I'm guessing Peyton burying herself in work, she always did that when something has happened, something bad has happened. Although they do not know exactly what happened they know it may be the end of Peyton and me. I know it may be the end of Peyton and my battles, the war is over and we may be done our fighting, for good.

"Man where have you been the past three days?" Nathan asked as he walked to me with Jamie clinging around his neck. I tried to ignore him, "Luke?" he put his son down and waved his arms in my face, causing me to blink. "Hey Jamie, how is my favorite nephew doing?" I swung the five year old around in circles trying not to look at my brother's face. I knew he was going to ask again sooner or later. "Uncle Lucas, I'm your only nephew silly!" Jamie chuckles, "ah you got me! How was school bud?" as Jamie started to ramble about what he colored, and what he had for snack, I did my occasional "Wow!" or "You are so smart.", I could feel Nathan's eyes staring at me, burning my concentration to avoid him. "Jamie, why don't you try making a basket in that hoop." Nathan challenged him, pointing to the hoop twenty yards away. I knew he was luring the five year old away so we could have a "grown up talk". "I can do it no problem!" he said skipping to the opposite side of the court.

"Okay Luke, start talking…now!" he demanded, "Talk about what? I have nothing to talk about!" I tried convincing him everything was fine, when it was not, everything was upside down and awry. "Luke, something happened between you and Peyton, we all can tell. Just tell me." He pleaded; I couldn't hold this back now, I had to tell him now. I could feel my blood pressure rise, sweat starting to form, and my face turning bright crimson. "I told Peyton I hated her when I really love her with all my heart and I'm a freaking idiot! It's not that big of a deal," I bawled at the top of my lungs, "You're right it's not that big of a deal," Nathan calmly stated, "It's a huge deal! Luke it's about time you realized you love her, it only took you three years." He said with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah I know it took me long enough. And now it is too late."

Nathan sighed heavily, "Lucas you got to tell her how you feel…now, not later, before it is too late." I could feel tears stinging my eyes, "It was too late two years and eleven months ago and now that I told her I hated her…" Nathan interrupted my whining, "You got to make it up to her, show her how much she really means to you!" I crumbled to the hard ground and cupped my head in my hands, "How? How can I do that, she won't even look at me," I looked back down, with a shove I fell to the ground, "What the hell was that for?" I glared at Nathan, with fury in his eyes, "If you love her as much as you say you have to show it to her, this is on you to make it better, not me, not Haley or Brooke, this is on you. Fix this mess you started." With that he called for Jamie and they were gone in what felt like seconds. I fell back on the pavement and looked up at the clouds. Nathan was right, this is on me, and I will do whatever it takes to get her back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N-** Please reveiw, I love feedback.. and I need it!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of its character's or story line. I also do not own Lifehouse or their song, _whatever it takes_. I am just a fan, owning nothing!


End file.
